ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Delightful
Zachary Delightful is the main protagonist of the Duo-Franchise as well as the Big Good of the Myles Bots series. Biography 9th Grade Arc He fought many villains following earlier encounters with his arch-enemies. He eventually takes on the first main antagonist of the arc, Commander Carl, and destroys him in the same manner as Grand Sensei. However despite the victory being bitter due to a disbandment, Zachary managed to create the Figure-Men and they eventually become the Myles Bots. Carl wasn't as fortunate as he got his neck snapped in two and later is presumed to have been killed in the landfill after being shot by Zachary thus he is outsmarted for good. 10th Grade Arc Later he fights many villains the second time and in the end, Silas (a C.E.O. of the Anti-Villain League) reveals his true colors and takes the role as the main villain of the arc. He later disappears in an unknown fate while as a result of Zachary's souring publicity the entire franchise to be cancelled permanently though the Myles Bots still remain a team due to its increasing popularity. Things get worse as relationships sour between Zachary and some of his allies (such as Mordecai Lune, Bill and even Carmen. However due to circumstances on the plot, he immediately mends bridges. 11th Grade Arc As a result of a huge misunderstanding on Emma's side, Zachary is depicted as a shadow of his former self: jobless, as well as broke. It seems that he is such a poor state that he even bans himself from making any more best friends. However, Zachary ends up reunited with his team and he also winds up as the adoptive father, caregiver and benefactor to them. He becomes an official member of the Myles Bots and is put on the same level field as them as the comic progresses. The recruition didn't stick however but he remained undeterred and took a vigilante of teenagers under his wing becoming the adoptive father, caregiver and benefactor to them so they can defeat a criminal duo. After the plan fails and they get disbanded, Donatello, Spider-Man and Professor Utonium are recruited to become official members of the team. Meanwhile, he defeats a decoy of the killer responsible for framing Zachary and the Myles Bots as well as instigating the incrimination by killing Zachary's siblings, Dominic Cooper, Adam West, several Skull Island explorers and even the Linden City Middle School Librarian. 12th Grade Arc 5 years after the events of their respective series or movies, Captain Underpants, Hayley Foster and their supporting allies, including Max Tennyson who would get control over the Omnitrix soon after, enter Linden City High and decide to figure out the mysteries to who caused all of the deaths that occurred in Linden City and the wars that occurred within those incidents. When they did, they destroyed the one responsible: Ice Bear, who turned out to be not only a decoy but a soul-sucking spirit. They took him down and celebrated the defeat of their mortal enemy and avenging all of Zachary,s loved ones to the redeemed teenagers satisfaction. Unfortunately, their party didn't last long as 11 months later, a warmonger known as General Varrick Forthright (the main antagonist of the first half of the arc) had Max Tennyson's grandchildren murdered and sent Wreck Marauder after them. Max Tennyson who became the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Grey Matter became undeterred and made it his mission to avenge his family by having Zachary get infused with raccoon DNA making him a 50% Human 50% Raccoon hybrids though he retains most if not all of his sapience and intelligence. Therefore, he is welcomed into the Myles Bots family and this time it was permanent. Relationships Allies Carrie Courageous The two are very close ever since the kickstarting of the series' plot and even though they get falling-outs, the fallouts mostly come from Zachary's autistic focus on things. She even helps with the Myles Bots though she puts them in protective custody in a misguided attempt to protect them. Lex Belebome Despite Zachary getting rebuffed at each attempt, Lex only does so out of lack of social skills. They have been correctly predicted to have an episode focusing on their relationship and it's currently predicted whether the writers would choose Xara or Lex as Zachary's secret keeper. They finally become friends in "New Friend" prior to Zachary's invitation to the Myles Bots. Carmen Delightful She is Zachary's mother and supports him every step of the way to the point where she is partially responsible for Zachary's character development. She has other ideas contrasting to Carrie's though as a result of the events of the Hospital Arc, she'll likely come around. Myles Bots Billy Cranston Zachary and Billy are great allies and they support each other in the burden that is leadership. Even when the crushing pain of defeat is imminent, Billy finds a way out. This friendship was foreshadowed by how shaken Zachary was at the teenager's death but Billy made it work and from then on went from a purely comedic scapegoat to a brave and cunning leader. Vulture Vulture is a genuine rookie and his determination and bird-motifs have caught his eye and he was immediately selected to become a hero. However, he was challenged mentally and emotionally by his alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. He nonetheless remained undeterred and decided to intergrate his life into the Myles Bots with the team despite his complete and total lack of intermediate training. Smurfwillow She was created in the Duo-Franchise by Zachary and thus her loyalty with the Myles Bots was completely justified. When she comes across a challenge, she defeats it with fierce passion and helps Zachary save the world from certain doom. She and Zachary are extremely great comrades and show no falling-outs whatsoever when it comes to being a victim of circumstance. Enemies Coming soon... Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Characters Category:1999 births Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Duo-Franchise Main Characters Category:Myles Bots Characters Category:Autistic Category:Characters with Autism